Nobody forgets their first love
by Somethingclever28
Summary: Caini (Raini/Calum) Sequel to No Such Thing As Bad Publicity. By popular (two requests! :P ) demand. Hope you enjoy. I am not affiliated with Austin and Ally or the actors.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the people she expected to run into tonight, it wasn't him. But, it had happened none the less.

She stopped into the club just to use the ladies' room and it was an expensive go because of the cover charge but nature was calling loudly.

She shifted through the crowd and felt as if her toes had targets on them as much as they were being stepped on.

She was shoved into a man at the bar. Tall and had a familiar scent that reminded her of some unknown happiness.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

She blinked up at him and suddenly it clicked into place.

"Raini?!"

"Calum?"

"Oh my God. " He scooped her up into a hug that crushed her airway.

She caught her breath and looked at him for a moment. He was 28 now. Age had done him well. He was just handsome. No two ways about it. He wore a familiar grin and his customary cardigan. She could also tell that he had one too many at the bar.

He led her to the side where they didn't have to shout.

"How have you been? What are you doing these days?"

Raini had not seen him in three years. Austin and Ally had three incredible seasons. They had loved it so much. After that, she took a stab at the theater. Live performances agreed with her. She had taken a few courses hoping to get into a good film school. She had taught acting classes to some children age 6-11. She even got to direct some episodes of some Disney shows. All was going pretty well. She kept busy and working. No child star pitfalls

She told him all this and her mind reeled with memories. They decided to give it a go when the tension almost broke them. They dated through the end of the series and about six months after. They remained friends and spoke with less frequency until they didn't anymore. She had seen reports in the tabloid of the starlets he had dated. She got queasy every time.

Not that she hadn't dated, she had seen a couple of actors, hometown boys and even Garron for a while. Right now, she was between relationships. She was actually happy alone. No one to answer to or fight with but sometimes it was boring.

He listened to her but she could see him swaying as he stood.

"Do you need to sit down?"

"Probably be better if I lay down. I was about to call a cab when I ran into you. Want to share one?"

"Actually, I drove."

"Can I bum a lift?"

"Sure."

"I'll pay my tab and meet you out front."

He slid in her passenger seat and starting talking as she pulled into traffic.

"Are you gonna tell me directions?"

"You don't remember the way?"

"I do. I just thought you would have moved."

"What for? It's just me and I like to keep things simple."

She drove the familiar route without even thinking. They laughed and talked all the way there. About old times, Ross, Laura and their Disney family.

She stopped the car in front of his place. He moved to open the door.

"Are you coming up?"

"Oh, well.."

"I didn't mean to assume. Just thought you might like some coffee." He grinned

"Coffee with Calum. Seems like a sin not to."

They sat on the couch with the coffee untouched. Calum told her about his life after Disney. She knew, of course, but she let him talk. Bit parts, character roles, voice over work and finally, the second leading man in a few buddy pictures. He mentioned taking a few courses for towards film school as well. They had always shared that goal.

It was 4:14am according to her phone. Her eyes fell half closed and she was drowsy. Calum was becoming slower to speak as well. She felt as if she had been slapped awake at his next statement.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Not right now. You?"

"Tonight, you caught me at a very vulnerable time. I just found out my now ex-girlfriend has a boyfriend number two. Someone that takes her partying and on all sorts of other wild adventures. I am too much of a homebody but I paid the bills and bought the new shoes."

"Calum, I'm so sorry."

"I did let her move in with me after two weeks of dating. I should have seen it coming I suppose. At first, she thought it was sweet that I tried not to be pretentious. Then, after I started getting more famous I guess she thought I would change but I didn't. She got bored."

"Calum! Don't blame yourself. She was clearly a very superficial girl who only wanted your name and not you."

"Well, anyway, I am getting tired. Do you want to stay over?"

She took a deep breath to say who knows what and he broke into her thoughts midstream.

"I will sleep on my couch and you can have the bed. Scouts honor. Although, I never was a girl scout. They wouldn't let me in for some reason."

Raini giggled. "Okay, I am tired. Its been a long day."

"Want a shirt and some of my boxers to sleep in?"

"Ewww. Your underwear?"

"Really, Raini? I would think that would be a level of intimacy you were comfortable with." He gave her a meaningful glance and she blushed.

Their very last night together reverberated in her mind. He had been so patient and she wanted to give him something special to remember her by. It had been the most special gift she had ever given and she didn't regret it even after they lost touch.

He changed in the bathroom while she changed in the bedroom. Her hands were shaking.

How does he still effect me like this?

He emerged from the bathroom and knocked on the bedroom door. She opened it a crack not sure of his intentions.

"Goodnight, Raindrop. Did I ever call you that before? If not, I totally should have. You know, I am glad you were here with me tonight. It would have been a hard night without you. It's the second worst heart-break I ever had."

"Who was the first?"

He reached over and smoothed a fly away hair down as if he had never stopped.

"Goodnight, Raini"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify the M rating for previous story was for gun violence. Not because it was supposed to be a porno. I would feel creepy writing that for a kid's show even if it is about adult actors. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Raini eyes fluttered open at a noise that she wasn't sure was in her dream. At first, she was disoriented. Unfamiliar yet so familiar surroundings made her heart race.

Calum stuck his head in the bedroom door and everything came back.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon."

"You're awfully cheerful for someone with a hangover."

"I wasn't that far gone. Just a little tipsy."

"Whatever you say."

Calum chuckled.

"Want some lunch? It's one o'clock."

"Sure, but.." Her hand flew to her mouth.

Calum laughed again.

"Mouthwash in the bathroom. See ya in a minute."

"What are we having?"

"Quinceaneras" Calum said as he walked away.

Raini smiled as she peeled back the covers.

After a quick freshen up, she joined him at the kitchen table. He had gone all out. Homemade guacamole,pico de gallo, salsa and fresh, oven warmed tortilla chips.

"Quinceaneras? Calum, you are so..."

"Adorkable?"

"No question."

She sat down to her half of the large steak and chicken "Quinceanera" and served herself a portion of chips and salsa. She spooned some guacamole and pico de gallo on her plate as well. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice. Like old times."

"It is nice"

"You know what would really make it like old times?"

Her right eyebrow shot up and she tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Tell me something you've never told anyone."

She laughed out loud. When they used to have down time on shooting days they would ask each other to see who could make each other more surprised or laugh harder.

"Hmm." She thought for a moment, took a bite, chewed and swallowed. Waiting for the exact moment he took a drink of water. "Laura and Ross had a one night stand."

Calum turned his head just in time to spit the water all over the floor and not Raini. He coughed a couple of times and got up to throw a dishcloth over the mess.

"What?! When?"

"About a year after the show tension was just too much. She said they stopped talking after that. Too awkward."

"That's sad. But, then " He looked straight in her eyes "its always sad when good friends lose touch."

She looked down at her plate and cleared her throat.

"Well, it's your turn. Tell me something you've never told anyone."

"The night I found out you were seeing Garron was the first time I ever got drunk. Not just tipsy but hang on to the toilet all night, throw your guts up drunk. I couldn't stand the thought of him having you. Having what was mine."

Raini saw red and purple too.

"Yours. Yours? I am not some piece of cattle you can brand. Next you'll be peeing on my leg to mark your territory. I am a human being, Calum Worthy. I have feelings and thoughts. One of which is that I can't stay here one more minute."

She threw her napkin down and it landed with an unsatisfying silence. She strode across the room and picked up her purse and keys. He met her at the door and stood in front of it.

"Let me out of here, you long-legged ass."

"No. Not until I've said my say. You can be mad all you want. I wanted to stay together. I had a right to be upset. I know I said all those things about not wanting to be your first love because it never lasts but being with you as more than a friend made me believe that it could happen. That you were the one. I would have done anything. Worked through any problem. Just so we would have had each other. "

"Don't you see? You were right? We wouldn't have made it. We didn't. I had to let go or I would not have been able to bounce back."

Calum stood silent for a moment. He reached to touch her hair and said "I still love you."

She sat on his couch, tears flowing unchecked.

"You make me so mad. You are just heartbroken and rebounding. You don't mean any of this."

"You haven't been pining over me either. I know you've dated other guys."

"Not that it is any of your business but besides you, I've only slept with one other and it wasn't Garron. And I just did it with him to try to forget how it felt with you."

No one said anything for what seemed like hours. She got up and again tried to make her way to the door.

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Lets just exchange numbers. No expectations. I just want to know you are there."

"Fine."

Afterwards, she got in her car and cried all the way home.

The next week after four days of not hearing from him and refusing herself to make contact, she gave up. Convinced herself she had been right. He was just rebounding. She received a text.

**What are you doing for lunch today?**

**No plans.**

**Will you meet me somewhere?**

**Idk.**

**Raini.**

**Ok, fine.**

She entered the address he sent into her GPS and laughed to herself when she pulled up to a Chic-fila. He was waiting out front.

"Let me buy you a nugget."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Calum.."

"Listen, this lunch is symbolic. It's a salute to old times. After today, we are gonna let the bad go and look forward to new. I propose this. Every week we have lunch together one day. Going somewhere we've never been together each time. After two months, if we aren't compatible as adults, we let it go. Done. No hard feelings."

She looked up at him and knew she would be a fool to refuse.

"Okay."

"Good. You know we have to go slide down the slide now, right?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, both laughing all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this chapter is cliche but it was fun to write. On another note, after last night's episode, if those Disney executive don't give them another season based on Calum and Raini's onscreen chemistry alone, they are fools. Happy reading, SC28**

He had called her up the next Monday.

"How are you fixed for Thursday?"

"Hang on." She dug in her purse for her calendar."I'm free."

"All day?"

"I thought it was just lunch"

"You never know."

She smiled as they disconnected the call.

Thursday she changed clothes three times. He hadn't been specific so she had no idea what he had planned. Surely. Surely, he wouldn't take her some place that required formal dress without giving her a hint. She ended up with just simple jeans, a sweater and some boots. She added a scarf at the last-minute.

She paced in her living room until 10:30 when Calum arrived. She counted to twenty before she opened the door after his knock. _Don't want to seem to eager._

She smiled as he had also opted for simple. Long sleeves and jeans. His eyes made her weak in the knees.

"Hang on. I'll just get my purse."

"You only need your keys. I've got this whole day planned."

"Thanks but what if I need lip gloss." She said in her most vapid voice.

He laughed and she grabbed her purse.

They talked about their week as Calum drove through town.

They stopped in front of a metal building.

"Where are we?"

"We are going to go skating."

"Sounds fun but we've done that together."

"But it's not just any old skating. Its ice skating."

"Oh. Ice skating. That is different." She laughed.

"I am just making this stuff up as I go along."

He laced up her skates for her and led her on to the ice.

"You'll be fine its just like roller skating but cold."

"If it's just like that, I will just bust it on ice. Lovely."

They laughed and entered the rink. He skated backwards to guide her. He was smooth as silk gliding across the ice. She grunted in disgust.

"What was that about?"

"Stupid Canadian. Look at you all perfection on ice. It's disgusting."

He smiled a broad smile.

"Hey, if you got it you got it."

They skated to a mix of 70's disco to Frank Sinatra.

"Sinatra. Love him. Love this song. They just don't sing songs like this to women any more."

"You always were an old soul, Raindrop."

**Those fingers in my hair.**

**That sly come hither stare**

**that strips my conscience bare**

**It's witchcraft**

**There's no defense for it.**

"So, you ready for lunch?"

"Did you finally hear my stomach growling?"

He led her to the side and helped with her skates. They walked hand in hand to the snack bar.

"Anything you want. Money is no object. Nothing but the best for you."

"I can see that."

"Don't worry. There is a method to my madness."

She ordered a cheeseburger and water. He ordered a chili dog and water and they split some onion rings.

They sat in a corner booth and made some small talk. Calum switched gears in conversation.

"So, since I am making this up as I go along and there are no specific rules I have a question. I know we said we would let go of the bad but am I allowed to ask questions about it?"

"You can. I don't know if you'll get an answer but you can ask."

"How did you end up dating Garron?"

"Calum, I don't think..."

"Please. I'll always wonder and it will drive me crazy."

"Ok, fine. I was directing a Disney show and he was the producer. He moved up in the ranks not quite an Executive Producer but it was an important step. We reminisced and it turned into dinner which turned into a six month relationship."

"What broke it up?"

"Part of it was not being able to see each other due to schedule, part of it was I was scared of intimacy, and a small part was every time he touched me or kissed I felt like I was betraying you."

She took a big sip of water and played with the cast aside burger bun.

"I could say that last bit doesn't make me happy but that would be a lie. I always knew that he was my only real competition for you. You two had a connection. It drove me crazy but I didn't want to seem like a jealous idiot."

"Oh, I knew you were jealous and besides sometimes its nice for a girl's ego for a guy to be a jealous idiot. I'm just saying."

"Point taken. Ready to get back out there?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They skated for a couple more hours until Raini was comfortable enough to just skate holding hands.

"So, I would say it is well past lunchtime."

"I would have to agree."

"But I am not ready to let you go just yet, Raini. So how about we pick up something for supper and head back to your place to watch a movie?

"Love to."

They turned in their skates and headed out to pick up some Italian food. After they arrived back at her apartment, they kicked off their shoes and relaxed on the couch.

"What movie did you pick?"

"You don't mind older movies, do you?"

"Raini, I am a film student, too."

"Okay, it's an old one. It's called The Clock. Judy Garland didn't sing in this one and she only did three films she didn't sing in. Set during World War II. Classic. "

She noticed Calum staring at her and smiling.

"You are so cute and into this."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me. Let's watch."

They watched as the two main characters found, lost and fell in love with each other. Raini teared up a little as she always did at romantic movies. The credits rolled and Raini got up to warm the Italian food for supper. Calum reached out and grabbed her, pulling her on his lap. She turned to face him in surprise.

"God. You're beautiful."

She ran her hand across his chest. It was toned and muscular further evidence of his being a full-grown man. He pressed his hand to her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss that escalated quickly. She pulled back, cheeks flushed, lips full and swollen.

"Calum, it's not that I don't want to" She shivered as he kissed a trail down her neck" but I will always think it was just that you were lonely and needed some comfort."

"I don't know how to convince you otherwise."

"Let's wait the two months. If we can. I'll be more inclined to think this is genuine. I hope I don't live to be a hypocrite because I do want you."

He kissed the tip of her nose and fingers.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll wait and for the record, anytime you change your mind, I promise not to call you a hypocrite." He grinned.

She swatted his arm and got up once again to warm the food.

Before he left that night, he informed her it was her turn to plan the lunch date. Raini debated over the weekend over what it would be. Every night on the phone, he teased her and interrogated her about what it was going to be. She had finally found it. A cooking class. It would different and fun or least they could laugh at each others mistakes. She decided to tell him Tuesday morning about it.

On Tuesday, Calum heard a knock on the door. He felt an unexplainable happiness all of a sudden just because he thought it might be Raini. He opened the door and found his ex Jessica standing on the stoop.

"Hi, babe."

"What is it, Jessica?"

"I came over for the stuff I left and to talk. How long are you gonna go on with this silly charade that you don't want me back?"

"Trust me. It's no charade. It's reality. Accept it. Stay here. I packed it in a box in the bedroom."

She stood in the living room and was more than a little upset. Jim had decided he did not want to keep her and pay all her bills. She was accustomed to being taken care of. She knew Calum would do it if only she could convince him he still wanted her. She knew exactly how she could but did she want to go that far?

Suddenly, she heard a song playing and notice Calum's phone light up. _Frank Sinatra. Sometimes I worry about him. _She noticed the name on the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry. Did I push the wrong name?" Raini pulled her phone away from her ear and looked. Her stomach rolled in dread. "Is Calum there?"

"He is unavailable. Is this Raini? Sweetie, we haven't met. I am his girlfriend, Jessica. He didn't know how to break it to you but we are back together. You know how it is. No hard feelings."

"I see."

"Anyway, he is waiting for me in the bedroom. So gotta go." She disconnected the call.

Calum walked back in the room, holding the box at arm's length as if it would bite him.

"So, are you seeing someone else already? Is that why you are saying no?"

"I am. Someone I should have been with all along."

"Oh. Raini? I always thought your obsession with her was unhealthy."

"We are gonna make it this time. And if we don't, it won't be for not trying."

"Yeah. You let me know how that works out." She went out and slammed the door.

Calum picked up his phone and dialed Raini. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey. It's me. Just needed to hear your voice. Call me back."

Over the next five hours he left 7 messages and text 20 times. It was obvious something was wrong and maybe he was acting a little obsessive but it was maddening to be ignored. At 8pm, he finally decided to drive to her place.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He called and knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Raini? I know you're here. Your car is out front. Talk to me. What did I do?"

He heard her voice on the other side of the door.

"Why are you doing this to me? You are back with her. Why patronize me?"

"I am not back with her. I don't want her back ever. "

"That's not what she said."

"You talked to her? When? Raini, open the door."

"No. Go away, Calum. I can't do this anymore. It hurts."

"Raini, please. I love you. I don't want anyone else."

"Just go away."

"Don't do this."

"Get the hell away from my door or I will call the cops."

He dragged back to his car and his house. Picked up a bottle of Crown Royal and stared at it. It wasn't the answer but maybe tonight it would deaden the pain.

The following Thursday, Raini decided to just go to the cooking class as she had already paid for it.

She walked up to an open spot and sat in the chair.

"Hi, Eric Griffin." said a tall, dark-haired, green-eyed stranger.

"Raini Rodriguez."

After they introduced themselves, Raini explained to him that she had planned this as a date with an old flame but it didn't work out. He nodded his head as he started the recipe.

She stared as he chopped the onions.

"What?"

"Just don't know if I should be impressed or terrified."

"You should be impressed. This is gonna be the best.." He picked up the paper. "Coq au Vin you've ever had."

"And only. I am trying to adjust my palette. I have been so finicky about food. Time to grow up."

"Maybe about more than your food tastes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Didn't fall off the face of the earth. Busy, busy lady. Work, best friend, boyfriend, parents and school and trying to fit in my secret obsession with my real life otp from a kids show. I almost completely stopped writing because I saw on Raini's tumblr a post about the soundtrack to Disney's Sleeping Beauty. If you have read my other stories you get that reference. It freaked me out and I was like "shut down the internet". But I am okay now. I see you, Raini. Work it with your cute red head. Also, I saw on the Caini tumblr someone talking about they get mad when people ship Caini. Let me clue you in, little anonymous tumblogger. They want us to ship them. They would not share pictures of private dinners, shopping trips, movies and dinners with her parents like they are at their wedding rehearsal dinner if they didn't. But anyway, you can't argue with 12 year-olds on the internet. LOL. Hope you enjoy.**

Saturday morning and Raini was sitting in her pajamas watching I Love Lucy reruns. She had text her parents and brothers that she was turning her phone off for a while and not to worry. She looked down at her Mickey and Minnie slippers. She wouldn't have thought they would have stayed together this long and she really wished she hadn't put them on because they just reminded her of him.

As Lucy stomped grapes on-screen, Raini's mind spun. Although, Eric had given her his phone number she hadn't had the guts to call. Too many unresolved issues. She knew she needed to deal with them or she could not move on. Couldn't be happy.

She got up and paced in her living room. Hair flying behind her. _I don't want to be made a fool off. I don't want to be lied to or led on. I won't fight over any man. Even if he is the only one I ever really loved. _ She stopped in her tracks. She had admitted it to herself.

_But what should I do about?"_

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She cautiously approached and peered through the keyhole. Hesitantly, she opened the door to a familiar face.

"Derek?"

"Hey, Chiquita."

She hugged her long time friend, Calum's long time friend. Fear shot through her.

"Is Calum ok?"

"Sort of. Sit down. You look white as sheet. If he were hurt, do you think I would have just strolled in here and not called you right away?"

"Why should you call me first?"

"You don't know?"

She looked up at him. Tears stood in her eyes.

Derek sat on the couch beside her and rubbed his eyes.

"I remember way back when you guys were on the show. Everyone knew you two were in love except you two. And then, one night, Calum came back to our place and told me he kissed you. I never saw him so happy. After you two broke up, I put him back together and he got on with his life. And then, a couple of weeks ago, I saw that same happy look and I knew. It had to be you. Don't you get it? You're his lobster."

Raini giggled at the Friends reference.

"I know women like to hear all that romantic stuff. I'll steal some more movie and tv lines if you want. He won't be happy with anyone else as long as you walk the earth. I know that it seems like some impossible fantasy of a teenage girl but sometimes people are just meant to be. And no matter what happens in life, you are thrown back together. You have to take it as a sign."

"I didn't know you were so superstitious."

"I'm not and I used to not believe in fate but you two make it really difficult not to. I know that you have doubts. What if he is just scratching an itch? What if you are rebound girl? What if he just doesn't want to be alone and you are old faithful?"

Raini raised her eyebrow. He had just read her mind.

"Every question you asked yourself, he has too. I think you should give him a chance until you are sure. But you are a grown woman and can make your own decision. I am just trying to get him to quit moping at my house."

Raini smiled. After Derek left, she paced and thought, and almost dialed him five times. Instead she called her mother. After an explanation and a sigh, she said "Mom, what do I do?"

"My sweet baby girl. Listen to me. When you grow up you learn that having a true friend who genuinely cares about you and puts your needs first and wants you to be happy and who you feel the same way about is something more precious than perfection or moon and candle light. Someone who wakes up in the morning and doesn't care about morning breath or being drop dead gorgeous but whether your car has good tires or if your bills are paid and you have someplace to lay your head at night. Since you were born, I prayed for such a person for you. Calum was always a good boy. He fit in with your brothers which is a feat in itself. I knew he loved you at 22 and I believe he could love you now. Give him a chance. If he is still the right one, nothing will stop him."

Finally, she plucked up the courage and called him. As it rang, she talked herself into not hanging up and hoped for his voicemail. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Raini, I am not back with Jessica. I have no idea what she said but I…"

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes. So, whatcha doing?"

"Watching When Harry met Sally, the part where they watch Casablanca together."

"Oh, what channel?"

He told her and Raini flipped the channel quickly.

"I can't believe you are watching chick flicks."

" The works of Rob Reiner are classic. The Princess Bride is next."

"Oh, wait to watch that with me."

"As you wish."

Raini chuckled softly.

"So, is that our next date?"

"It can be part of it."

"What's the rest of it? Disneyland?"

"I don't know. I have this weird premonition. We might get held up at gunpoint and have to be chased through secret passages until we find the cryogenically frozen corpse of Walt Disney."

"Oh my God, Calum, where do you come up with this stuff?" Raini's stomach hurt from laughing.

"What? It could totally happen."

"Okay, so when do you want to go all Indiana Jones?"

"Tomorrow. Anytime you say."

The next day she was pacing in her living room with excited anticipation. She opened up the door for him and butterflies erupted in her stomach like it was the first day they met.

Except Calum wasn't at the door.

"Garron?"

He grabbed her up in a hug and spun her around.

"I was just thinking about you and had to come over."

Before she could stop him or object or breathe, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She stepped back and her mouth flew open in horror as she saw Calum standing still as a stone on her sidewalk with a similar expression on his face.

_Damn_

Her leg muscles tensed waiting to run out after him but he didn't go to his car. He was coming straight for them at an unnatural speed. She realized too late that he had balled up his fist and gaped in horror as it connected with Garron's face as he fell to the ground stunned with a little blood trickle from his lip that was visibly swelling.

"Calum, what the hell?"

"You don't touch her. Don't put your grubby paws on her."

Raini watched the scene as if she were on the outside of it. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry or fly into a rage. She decided she better do something before it got out of hand. She quickly put herself between them as Calum began to lunge towards Garron again.

"Calum. No!"

He winced as if she had hit him. His expression turned from anger to sadness in a second.

"It's too late, isn't it? I waited too late." His shoulders slumped and he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I may or may not have been a bad girl and watched a certain show clip with bloopers. Caini bloopers. It leads me to this conclusion. All this time, I have been 99% sure Raini is in love with Calum and not really certain about Calum's feelings. However, in the second to last blooper, Calum messes up and says one more time and squeezes Raini's arm. 1) He didn't have to do that he could have just verbally expressed what he needed to. 2) He did it almost unconsciously. As if it was just something he always does. In conclusion, I see you, Calum. Loving Raini right back. Okay, that was the fun stuff. Now for sad. This is the last chapter. Hope you like. Now for a warning. This chapter is RATED M. Proceed with caution. **

"Oh no, you don't. Calum Worthy, you come back here. I have had enough. "She turned and grabbed Garron by the arm. "Garron, I don't know what that was about but trust me it is a lost cause. Calum, I love you, you idiot. I am so tired of these Jane Austen type mix ups. Now, Garron, please excuse us. Nice to see you and I see that you still like onions on your hot dogs. Might want to grab some gum."

She grabbed Calum's arm and pulled him inside. He stood in her living room stunned and looking confused.

"Do you believe me?"

"He just seemed awfully friendly for someone you aren't seeing anymore."

Raini made a decision at that moment. She took a deep breath and pushed a surprised Calum down on the couch. She straddled his lap and began kissing him and moving her hips to make her intentions clear. She didn't have to wait long to feel that he received her message. He moved forward on the couch until her legs wrapped around his waist. He stood up with her and sat her back on the couch placing himself between her thighs. She felt warm and wet and full of adrenaline. He pulled off her shirt and slid her right breast of out the cup of her bra. He licked his lips and kissed down her neck down to her exposed breast. Then he made three warm circles around the nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking and finally bit the nipple softly before pulling away.

Raini let out a moan and a tiny squeak when he bit. It made him snap out of his reverie.

He sat back on the couch and looked at her. She became embarrassed and covered herself up.

"Raini, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Calum, this isn't a test. I want you. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do. I want it to be right though. I want to stick with our original plan. I want to know that no Garron or Jessica or anybody else will be able to compare to what we have."

"Ok, then but Calum?"

"Yeah?"

"God that felt good."

He smiled and gave her a long slow kiss.

They continued on the next few weeks as they had planned. They went on a nature trail hike, to a film festival, volunteered at a soup kitchen and Calum held her while she cried after they volunteered to read stories at the pediatric oncology ward at a local hospital. Most of all, they just got to know each other as adults.

After all was said and done, they were once again on Calum's couch. Raini had just come back from running to the bathroom after Calum had effectively demonstrated the truffle shuffle from the movie they were watching.

"It's so hard not to see Sean Astin as Sam but how can you not love this movie?"

Calum nodded in agreement. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure, water is fine" She steadied her nerves as Calum walked to the kitchen. "Hey, so you know it's been two months and we are still compatible and…."

"Yes?"

"So, do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

She looked at him meaningfully. She started giggly immediately as he quickly put down the glass of water, pulled off his shirt, picked her up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom.

"That's a yes then?"

"That's a hell yes." He said as he closed the door with his foot.

It was as wonderful as she remembered and better. She knew she had made the right decision.

Six months later, they sat in their familiar positions on the couch. Calum's was absent mindedly playing with her hair. Raini's legs were over his lap. She laughed at the television and turned to see him looking at her.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"You are everything I remember and better. You are a funny, generous, sweet and smart woman. You are the best friend in the world. You just make me smile."

"Oh, Calum. I feel the same way about you."

"You think I'm a sweet woman?"

"Oh, shut up, Calum" She laughed and swatted him on the arm.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Better than anyone I know."

"Raini."

"Go ahead."

"What are you doing 50 years from next Thursday?"

Her ears started ringing and her heart pounded.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about celebrating my golden wedding anniversary with me?"

"If you think your wife won't mind."

"Oh, you're trying to be funny." He tickled her and pinned her to the couch. She struggled without success.

"Ok. Ok. Fine. I'd love to."

He leaned down to kiss her and suddenly pulled back.

"One more thing." He pulled a box out from underneath the couch and opened it. Raini gasped.

"Calum, that diamond is huge."

"Hey, I have lived frugal for a reason."

He slid the ring on her finger and she wiped her tears with her right hand and laughed at the same time.

"I am so glad you never forgot me. I love you, Calum."

"I love you, too." He claimed her lips in a kiss and she knew even though life was imperfect and full of good and bad, he was the perfect one for her to go through it with.


End file.
